


两个巫师的爱情故事

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, luckily they finally did it, they are all badass wizards
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: 基本上就是，Ray和Brad如何一边降妖除魔一边谈恋爱。
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ray第一次见到Brad，是在公园街上那家超市的仓库。一只吸血鬼横躺在他前面的地板上，睁着眼睛，嘴巴里露出鲜血淋漓的牙齿。Ray把匕首从它的喉管里拔出来，血喷泉似的涌，溅了Ray一脸，很臭。Ray皱起鼻子，从那吸血鬼的口袋里抽了张纸巾。  
  
他身后忽然有什么东西倒下去。沉沉的，咚的一响，Ray回过头，看到另一只吸血鬼。它留了头红色的长发，脑袋正中的弹孔比它的发色还要鲜艳。一个金发的高个子站在它的左侧。  
  
“你差点就被它偷袭到手。”那高个子说。他有双冰蓝色的眼睛，宽宽的肩膀、窄腰、长腿，好像那些个西装广告上的模特。“Brad Colbert。”他自我介绍说。Ray仰起头看了他一会，拍拍屁股，从地上爬起来。  
  
“我没在这附近见过你。”Ray说。他拿纸巾擦了鼻子和下巴，但还是一团糟。Brad带了点嫌弃地看他，蹙着眉头，抿着嘴，好像他格外高人一等似的。Ray想往他的脸上揍一拳。  
  
“我只是路过这里。”Brad说。他收了手里的那把伯莱塔，枪口银色的魔法阵一圈又一圈，熠熠地闪着微光。Ray瞟了它两眼。  
  
“那是圣光增幅法阵？”他问。  
  
Brad挑起了眉毛。“不错。”他回答说：“你认识？”  
  
Ray嗤地笑了。  
  
+++  
  
Ray从很小的时候起就能感觉到魔法。  
  
他的母亲和外祖母都是女巫。他们住在镇外的一栋老房子里，橡木的地板，刷红漆的墙，碎花的窗帘长而厚，把密苏里州炽热的天气严密地格挡住。Ray也因此长得格外苍白一些。  
  
“你是我们家血脉延续的保证。”他的外祖母常这样和他说话。她抚摸他脸颊的手温柔而干瘪，教导他如何采摘草药、熬制药剂。他的母亲则教他冥想，告诉他怎样将魔法纳入到自己的身体。有时候，当Ray闭上眼睛，他感觉自己就好像是一团光。  
  
十岁时，Ray遇到他的第一只怪物。它有一身蓝色的、皱巴巴的皮肤，穿一件黑红色的长袍，脸上只有一只眼睛。它趴在Ray房间外的窗台上看他，那只苍白的眼珠子骨碌碌地转动，铁钩子似的手一点点地伸进窗户缝里。Ray抓起了枕头边上的匕首，法力从他的胸腹涌到他的指头，顺着匕首上的纹路发出毫光。他一把就将那匕首插进了这怪物的手背。  
  
后来，母亲告诉他：“这是黑安妮丝。”它专吃羊和小孩，在镇外的一片沼泽地里暂居。Ray杀掉它以后，治安官纠集了队伍去捣毁它的巢穴，但已经有好几个小孩被它偷偷吃掉。直到现在，Ray还记得电视上那些铺天盖地的新闻，撕心裂肺地哭泣的父母，人们黑色的西装，和白色的花。  
  
+++  
  
Ray在认识Brad以前，从没有离开过密苏里。有时，他会开车在高速公路上行驶，但总不会太远。当Brad告诉他：“我从加利福尼亚来。”Ray既吃惊，又感到好奇。他不明白为什么会有人想来密苏里州这种鸟不拉屎的地方。  
  
“你哪儿来的这把枪？”Ray问道。他握着Brad的那把伯莱塔，法力从他的指尖涌进枪管上的魔法阵。银色的光亮起来，像细细的流水，像初春的柳叶。Ray情不自禁地、着迷地抚摸它。  
  
Brad道：“把你的脏手从我的枪上挪开。”但他并没有真的把那把伯莱塔拿走。Ray冲他咧开嘴笑，深棕色的眼睛狡黠又挑衅，Brad好容易才没有让嘴角翘起来。  
  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”Ray说。  
  
他的手指还在Brad的枪管上摩挲。轻轻地、很柔和。Brad注意到他手指间粗糙的老茧，还有他的指甲，荧光粉润，竟然出奇的整洁。Brad移开了眼睛。  
  
“把你的匕首给我。”他说。  
  
Brad在Ray的匕首上画了一幅增强穿透力的法阵。Ray目不转睛地看他动作，眼睛睁得老大，像条刚出生不久的小狗。当Brad结束掉最后一笔，匕首上黏着的银粉水流似的汨动，发出潺潺的响声。他抬起头，Ray的脸突然离他好近，他甚至能清晰看见Ray鼻梁边的一点雀斑。  
  
Brad不得不伸出手把Ray的那张脸给推开了。  
  
+++  
  
Brad并不记得自己的亲生父母是谁。  
  
他的养父母来自一个历史悠久的家族。他们住在圣迭戈下辖的一座小镇，生活简朴，与人交往不算频繁。七岁时，Brad学会他的第一幅法阵，他将它刻在卧室天花板的正中间，代替电灯，温柔地闪光。他的母亲告诉他：“你的魔法阵是你们几个兄弟姐妹间最出色的。”但Brad并不希望自己只是个阵法师。他渴望战斗。他想成为他们这一代里最出色的猎魔人。  
  
Ray问他：“那你已经杀掉多少只怪物？”语气轻飘飘的，眼睫毛还在眨。Brad知道他是想和自己比试。  
  
“三十七只。”Brad说。  
  
他还记得他杀掉的第一只怪物。一只发狂变异了的格里姆林，尖而长的耳朵，密密匝匝的利齿，皮肤像青蛙一样，半绿半白，带了脏兮兮的皱纹和斑点。他那时十二岁，还不会用枪，母亲教他在那怪物常去的地下室里画了幅圣光法阵，他远远地看着那只丑陋的精怪在白光里蒸发干净。  
  
Ray啧了两声。Brad斜睨他，问：“你又杀掉多少？”Ray不满地嘟起了嘴。  
  
“我们这儿可不像你们大城市，”他把责任全推在了密苏里州身上。“伙计——我们这儿连狼人都不会光顾！”  
  
他往后躺了下来，开始抽烟。Brad觑到他衣摆下露出的一小块肚皮，白，而且软，十分的不匹配Ray猎魔人的身份。他去踢Ray的小腿，呵斥道：“你这弱智——别在房间里抽烟！”Ray用朦朦胧胧的眼睛看他，笑着说：“哦，Bradley，你是在关心我吗？”  
  
+++  
  
Ray第一次和Brad联手，是在六月，湿热的天气像粘稠的胶水，即使把车窗敞开了，Ray依旧感到气闷。Brad客气地问他：“垃圾，能不能麻烦你不要一直把衣服撩起来？”Ray冲他吐舌头，把衣服下摆高高地拉起，露出他胸口灰黑色的字母和星星。  
  
Brad叹了口气。“是我的错，”他说，“我不该高估你的智商。”  
  
Ray开心地笑起来。他笑时脸颊上有两个深深的酒窝，盛了蜜酒一样，Brad不能多看。他转过脸，远处的山脉在黑夜里不断地绵延，半圆的月亮像缺了角的银盘，坠落下来，照亮了山腰上一头沉眠的怪物。它前半边是鸟，后半边是蛇，金属似的喙又尖又硬，在树丛间反光。Brad想亲手将它的那只喙斩下来。  
  
“准备好没有？”他问Ray。Ray笑嘻嘻地看他，吹了记口哨。  
  
他们趴伏到皮卡车的后斗里。两架M82的枪管从后斗的边缘处探出去，漆黑的枪身，银色的法阵，Ray缓缓地抚摸它，低下头，瞄准镜里的那只怪物还在沉睡。他将身体沉下去，Brad和他肩并着肩，他们的腰腹、大腿，几乎密密地贴合在一起，体温透过薄薄的布料，水一样将Ray淹没。他咬住嘴唇，枪口瞄准了怪物粗壮的脖颈，耳边传来Brad低低的声音，说：“我数到三。”  
  
这是种很奇怪的感觉。因为Ray从来没有和人合作过。他是密苏里独行的猎手，瘦小而狡诈，在山林和城镇间穿梭。但当他和Brad紧贴在一起，当法力和空气在他们的体表漂浮、融合，那种出人意表的自然和熟稔——Ray搞不懂。他只觉得心在缓缓地、一点点地加速。  
  
“三。”Brad说。  
  
他们一起扣下了扳机。包裹了毒液的穿甲弹闪电般从半空中划过，破风声沉重、尖锐，终于惊醒了那头怪物。它昂起头，发出金属摩擦似的尖叫，但已经来不及。子弹穿透进它的脖颈和小腹，蓝色的鲜血炸开，像节庆时的烟花。它嘶吼着，躯体挣扎、扭动，蟒蛇状粗长的尾巴胡乱地拍击地面，掀起一片又一片的尘土。一种颓然的疯狂。  
  
Ray爬了起来。M82沉甸甸的，他开始快速地拆卸。Brad动作比他更快，等Ray将枪支放回到收纳箱里，Brad已经跳下后斗，他的背上绑了把马刀。“你确定你的药剂有效？”他向Ray发问。Ray道：“去你妈的。”  
  
Brad笑了。Ray也再一次笑起来，不远处山腰上的那一头怪物已重新变得安静，它的脑袋耷拉下去，枯黄的眼瞳向外发散、失去了光泽。  
  
+++  
  
Ray的外祖母不大喜欢Brad。  
  
“他把你从我的身边夺走。”她轻抚着Ray的脸，怅惘地这样说。Ray不明白她是什么意思。  
  
他们围坐在餐厅里吃晚饭。窗帘被拉起来，露出落地窗外女巫们的花园。粉紫色的玫瑰，大红的山茶，雪白的铃兰被笼在宽大的绿叶里，一串又一串，像天上的星。Ray的母亲说：“Brad，你把斯纳利加斯特的血肉带回来没有？我想把它埋在我的月见草下面。”  
  
饭后，Brad去了Ray房间外的阳台上休息。Ray有座顶好的小阳台，角落里一张藤做的躺椅，Brad歇上去，脚正好可以垂落到地面。他仰起头，夜空是黯淡的深蓝色，远远的，有河流拍打的声音传来。Brad想起他远在圣迭戈的家，他从小生活的那片海。忽然间，他有些乡愁。  
  
“你想去加利福尼亚看看吗？”他问Ray。Ray在他不远处躺着，胸口上摆一个烟灰缸，在抽烟。当Ray望向他，Brad能瞧见他瞳孔里橙红色的火光。  
  
“好啊。”Ray说。然后他突然又想起什么似的，说：“你那边有狼人吗？因为我真的从来没有见到过狼人。反倒是吸血鬼——也不晓得是怎么的，吸血鬼就特别喜欢咱们这块儿地方。难道是中西部的血要特别甜一些？伙计——Bradley。你有尝过自己血的味道吗？”  
  
Brad伸过手，把Ray的那支烟抢了过来。  



	2. Chapter 2

快入冬时，Ray跟着Brad回了他在圣迭戈的家。  
  
那是片占地好几十亩的庄园。Ray被安置在西翼的一间客房里，刷得雪白的墙，铺了小羊皮的地毯，向窗外远眺，可以望见大海。Brad过来找他，Ray却撅了屁股在他的行李里翻来倒去的，Brad踢他一脚，问他：“你干嘛？”Ray一双眼睛亮晶晶地望过来，说：“你瞧见我的清醒药剂没有？我又在做梦了。Brad——Bradley。你不是什么末代的公主吧？你的床褥子底下有没有放一颗豌豆？”  
  
Brad翻了个白眼，没理他。  
  
他们下楼去用晚餐。Ray正儿八经地穿了件好衬衣，牛仔裤上却还是破了两个洞。不知道为什么，Brad的母亲格外地喜欢他，把Ray安排到她边上坐了，问他：“房间布置得还好吧？”又说，“Brad有没有麻烦到你？”Ray笑起来，脸颊上的那两个酒窝又甜又乖，让他看起来像只家养的松鼠。“您对我太好了，夫人。”他装模作样地说。Brad想拿了叉子去戳他的脸。  
  
“你母亲完全被我迷倒了。”Ray得意地说。他们去了海滩上散步，黑漆漆的海，黑漆漆的天，浪花偶尔拍打到两个人的脚踝。Brad不置可否，沉默地往前行进，Ray却忽然又停下来。“伙计！”他高声说，“我想游泳。”他脱了他那件上好的黑衬衫，露出他苍白的皮肤、和皮肤上那些五花八门的纹身。当他把手放在他牛仔裤的拉链上，Brad挪开了眼睛。  
  
“别淹死了。”Brad说。  
  
Ray大笑起来。“你总是这么关心我。”他说。他走进海里，海水将他的头顶淹没，一秒钟、两秒钟，他的脑袋又冒出来，短发湿淋淋地贴着他的脑门，他的鼻尖和脸颊被冻得通红。他远远地望见Brad，还站在岸边上，高而痩的身影，像一道英俊的幽灵。Ray忽然间就很想朝他招招手——  
  
“你够了没有?”Brad问他。  
  
Ray咧开嘴笑了。  
  
+++  
  
初春时，Ray终于第一次见到了狼人。   
  
它长得和Ray想象中没多大区别。小牛犊高的身体，泼墨似的皮毛，一双眼睛圆而大，铜铃一样，远远地和Ray对视。当它张开嘴嗥叫，Ray可以看见它獠牙上的人肉和污血，一具农夫的尸体倒在它背后，肚子被破开，大小肠流了一地。  
  
Ray杀了它。他的匕首在夕阳里像一团爆破的火，插进那头狼人的眼睛和额头。它凄厉地吼叫，身体过电一样地颤抖，Ray却只紧紧地搂住了它的脑袋，把匕首拔出来，又刺进它的脖子。  
  
Brad坐在不远处的一座教堂的门口。“你好臭。”他评价说。Ray冲他做鬼脸，手指间的匕首仿佛穿花的蝴蝶，倏忽两下，消失在Ray腰间的刀鞘里。  
  
他们歇在了街角的一家汽车旅馆里。廉价的花壁纸，床单上弥漫着一股消毒水的气味。Ray在庭院里升了火，火苗高而平稳，蛇一样舔过Ray的手指。有人朝他们走过来，中等的个头，扁鼻子，操一口很浓的南方口音。“Mike Wynn。”他介绍自己。“我听说是你们解决掉了这镇里的狼人？”  
  
Ray抬起头看他。Wynn笑眯眯的，很亲切。离他半步远，站了另一个二十岁出头的年轻人，金发，绿眼睛，嘴唇红而饱满，漂亮得好像油画。“Nate Fick。”Wynn指了他说。Fick道：“我们是学院的人。”  
  
Brad挑起了眉毛。Ray却不清楚学院是什么。  
  
“什么学院？”他问。他知道自己从密苏里州来，是个乡下人——但当Fick惊讶地望向他，Ray莫名其妙的就有些不高兴。  
  
+++  
  
Nate Fick是那种中世纪骑士小说里的人物。  
  
他善良、聪明、勇敢，并且富有热情。当Brad母亲问他：“你平时都做哪些消遣？”Fick回答说：“我喜欢绘画，也弹一点钢琴。”Brad的一个姐姐央求他，“请你在晚餐后弹一曲。”Fick答应了。壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火好像金粉，洒在Fick的侧脸，他弹了一首肖邦的《降E大调华丽圆舞曲》，又弹了首莫扎特的《第四号钢琴奏鸣曲》。连Brad的父亲都被惊动。  
  
“我不喜欢他。”Ray宣布说。Brad坐在床头看书，闻言瞥他一眼，道：“别小肚鸡肠的——是个人就比你优秀。”气得Ray想跳到他身上去。  
  
但事实是，Ray并不是因为Fick太优秀而讨厌他。有时，他也挺欣赏Fick摆弄魔法的技巧，甚至愿意和Fick讨论一下药剂制作的几条捷径。他只是不喜欢Brad和Fick在一起。  
  
他不喜欢Brad和Fick对望时那种温和的、了然的表情。  
  
+++  
  
一天清早，外祖母写了信过来。  
  
一只鸽子飞进Ray客房的窗户。它的羽毛灰蒙蒙的，鼻瘤白得像雪。Ray摸它的头，从它的右脚上把信纸解下来，它扬起翅膀，拿细细的喙啄了两下Ray的肩膀，掉头又从窗户里飞出去。  
  
“你什么时候回来？”外祖母问道，“我们都很想你。”  
  
Ray躺在沙滩上读信。泛一点黄的信纸，灵文花蕊似的颤动。Brad远远地走过来，他手里抱了冲浪板，黑绿色的紧身衣被他拉扯下去，在腰间打一个结，露出他宽阔、结实的胸口。Fick落后他一点，还低头在摆弄衣领，那张漂亮的脸被太阳晒得通红。“嘿。”Ray说。Brad冲他点点头。  
  
“谁的信？”他问道。  
  
Ray耸了耸肩。Brad在他旁边坐下来，伸长了腿。“我要回去了。”Ray说。Brad看向了他。  
  
“怎么了？”Nate问。他终于弄好了他的衣服领子，头顶上金色的短发湿漉漉、乱糟糟的，让他看起来更加年轻、也更加俊美。Brad没有说话。Ray也一反常态，没有做声。  
  
+++  
  
Ray并没有立刻就回密苏里去。  
  
他沿着公路一路往东开。经过了埃尔帕索、达拉斯，又开到纳什维尔。在里士满，Ray见到了Fick那座猎魔人学院的分部，它坐落在詹姆斯河旁边一片空旷的郊野，象牙白的拱状大门，雕了天使、恶魔和猎魔人的画像。有学生和教员从大门里进出，大都穿了黑色和深蓝色的长袍，胸口佩戴有半圆形的徽章。他们看起来是那样的博学和肃穆。  
  
Walt问他：“你也在这里学习过吗？”  
  
Walt是Ray在附近的一座小镇新结实的朋友。他年纪比Ray稍长，看来却格外的年轻，一双蓝眼睛温柔得好像宝石。Ray认识他时，他正被一只恶灵折磨，几乎已到形销骨立、动弹不得的地步。Ray出手解决了那只恶灵。  
  
快一周后，Walt才勉强好转。Ray接他出院，他说：“我要和你学猎魔的本事。”他紧抿着嘴，脸上还没有半两肉，神情却十分的庄重。一层浅金色的法力光晕在他的体表漂浮，Ray叹一口气，没有拒绝。  
  
“我看起来像是这座神棍学院里的人吗？”他向Walt反问。Walt眼睛弯起来，锤了他一拳。  
  
他们在一年中最热的那一天回到密苏里。老房子里凉浸浸的，母亲给他们泡凉茶喝。晚上，Ray带着Walt出去狩猎，在一家农户的仓库里杀掉了一只吸血鬼。它倒地时，发出沉闷的、咚的一响，Ray情不自禁地就想起他和Brad的初遇。  
  
+++  
  
圣诞节前夕，Brad找了过来。  
  
Ray正坐在檐廊下读书。《查拉图斯特拉如是说》；他前两天刚从母亲的书房里翻出来。远远的，他听见脚步声，轻而平稳，令他感到熟悉。“我不知道你竟然还认字。”Brad说。Ray抬起头看他，开心地笑了。  
  
“Brad！”他叫道：“你这混账家伙。”  
  
Brad轻轻地踢了他一脚。他看起来依旧那样的英俊，冷冰冰的脸，冷冰冰的笑容。有那么一会，Ray很想伸手抱住他。  
  
但紧接着他又看见Fick。他站在一旁的台阶下面，穿了体面的黑大衣，手里拎着行李箱。“Ray。”他和气地和Ray打招呼。Ray不知道他是否应该把Fick从密苏里州赶出去。  
  
“Nate要回华盛顿去。”Brad说，“我想着正好过来和你见一见。”  
  
Ray点点头。他很想问：是Fick要回去。又管你什么事？但他也不是什么14岁的高中女学生。他站起来，一边把门打开，一边道：“我是很欢迎你们住下啦。不过你也晓得，我们家和你不一样，房子只有这一点点大，客房也就两间。你之前住的那间宽敞些，被我妈拨给Walt住了。剩下那间小了点，床铺也窄，要不你们俩商量着，谁打个地铺——或者你们打算一块儿抱着睡，我也没有意见——”  
  
“我可以睡地板。”Fick说。  
  
Brad却道：“Walt是谁？”  
  
Ray脚步顿了顿。Brad站在门口，皱着眉毛看他。Walt从后花园里赶过来，他穿了Ray的旧毛衣，袖子挽到手肘，露出脏兮兮的、沾满了泥水的手。“Ray！”他叫道：“你这混蛋。你又骗我去伺候那些食人花——啊。”他站住了，看一眼Fick，又把视线落在Brad身上。“你有客人？”他问。  
  
“Walt是我的学徒。”Ray说。  
  
Brad的目光在Walt的脸上打了个圈。  
  
“学徒？”他冷冷说，“你也能有学徒？”  
  
然后他转过头，和Fick说：“那间剩下的客房就你住了吧。我睡Ray那里。”Ray睁大眼睛，还没有来得及开口抗议，Brad已提了行李往二楼上去了。


	3. Chapter 3

Brad不知道Ray为什么要离开圣迭戈。  
  
当Nate问起时，他回答说：“他家里人很想他。”一个无聊透顶的理由。他在沙滩上站住，海浪从他的脚踝上卷过去，湿而热，好像Ray还在他边上坐着。Nate说：“真可惜，他挺好玩的。”Brad嗤了一声。  
  
他照样去骑车和冲浪。公路空而宽阔，海像块巨大的翡翠。一切是那样的安静，只有引擎和海浪，轰隆隆的，掩盖住Brad的生活。  
  
在Ray离开后的第五天，Brad梦见了他。他梦见Ray坐在他的床沿，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地说些和猎魔人学院有关的怪话。他走过去，Ray仰起头看他，一双眼睛又黑又亮，大得出奇。“怎么啦，Bradley，”他得意地说，“你想我了吗？”  
  
Brad并不想他。他甚至不知道Ray为什么要离开圣迭戈。  
  
+++  
  
Ray的那个学徒看起来只有十七八岁。  
  
“Walt Hasser。”Ray给Brad介绍。他笑眯眯的，和Hasser站得很近，连肩膀都轻轻地碰到一起。Hasser脸上露出了点赧然的笑容。  
  
“你好，”他朝Brad伸出手，“你一定就是Brad——Ray常常提起你。”  
  
是吗？Brad想。他没有和Hasser握手。  
  
Ray说：“你应该对Walt客气点。”他坐在床边，穿一件宽大的毛衣，左脚上的袜子开了个洞。Brad抬起头看他，几秒后，又低下头去，继续铺棉毯。Ray顿时不满地拿脚趾头去戳他的大腿。  
  
“嘿！”他说，“Walt是我的徒弟。”  
  
Brad避开了Ray的脚趾头。他在棉毯上坐下来，Ray还在用他那双琥珀一样的眼睛瞪着他。不知道为什么，Brad忽然感到一阵气闷。  
  
“那你也应该对Nate客气点。”他说。  
  
Ray噎住了。他的颧骨上开始泛红，有点儿被戳穿后的恼怒。好半晌，他嘀咕说：“这可不一样。”Brad道：“有什么不一样？”  
  
Ray不敢置信地看向他。“有什么不一样？”他夸张地叫起来，声音高了八个分贝，像是要故意折磨Brad似的。“Fick是什么人？”他说，“谁都喜欢Fick。他有过什么麻烦没有？Walt——你知道Walt都遭了什么罪吗？他是为了救人才惹上那恶灵的。他原本是那镇子上的治安官。可没人体谅他。没人帮他。他女友和他分了手，家里人也搬走了，要不是我碰巧听说了这件事儿，他早被那灵弄死了。你和我说有什么不一样？”  
  
他的脸愈发的红了。眼睛亮亮的，控诉一样。Brad不知道他为什么突然就这样的激动——他们也不是第一次遇到像Walt Hasser这样的人。  
  
但话说回来，也不是所有人都能有像Hasser那样年轻、漂亮的脸。  
  
Brad忽然就很想站起来。想叫Ray闭嘴，或者是从这间房间里离开。他没想到密苏里的冬天会这样叫人难受。  
  
“我知道了。”他说。他躺了下去，闭上了眼睛。  
  
+++  
  
他们在一个晚上一起杀了只布莱姆耶。  
  
它有电线杆子那么高。肩膀宽阔、身躯强壮，站在那里好像堵城墙。它胸口上的眼睛半睁半闭，肚脐上的嘴巴却大张着，露出锋利的獠牙，和牙缝里的肉丝、血水。“你们找谁？”它客气地问，肩膀转过来，挡住了后边一具被啃食掉一半的小孩尸体。“我这儿挺偏僻的。平时没有人来。”  
  
Hasser说：“你的脑袋没了。”  
  
那布莱姆耶怔了怔。好半晌，它才像是终于反应过来似的，手慢慢地抬起来，摸了摸肩膀正中——那里空空如也，并没有它惯常用的那个铁做的人头。  
  
“啊。”它说。  
  
战斗结束得很快。Brad朝那怪物开了两枪，它发起疯来，要往Ray那边突进，被Hasser用一面盾牌挡住。那盾牌有一人高，亮银色，刻了坚固和防守的法阵，在夜色里像一团圣光。Nate吟唱起咒语，一团火球从天而降，在布莱姆耶的肩膀上炸开。Ray用他的匕首结果了它。  
  
他们在不远处的一条溪流边挖了个深坑，葬了那被布莱姆耶吃剩下的尸体。Hasser说：“得放点花。”Ray嘲笑他“多愁善感”，但还是帮着一起采了几朵白色的野花。Nate说：“Ray对他学徒挺好。”Brad没做声。  
  
他们开了Ray的皮卡回去。Brad掌舵，Ray和Hasser坐在后斗里。夜很静，Brad能听见Ray和Hasser低声的谈笑，还有Ray的歌声。他在唱布兰妮·斯皮尔斯，乱七八糟的调子，故意拔尖的嗓门，Hasser笑着骂他：“别唱了，难听死了。”给Ray噼里啪啦地一阵乱打。等Brad把车开进房前的车道里，两个人还扭在一块，像团巨大的磁铁。Brad道：“你们完了没有？”Ray才把Hasser放开。  
  
“你真没趣。”Ray说。  
  
Brad望着他。Ray的脸红红的，眼睛里闪着光。他转过头，看见Nate略显揶揄的笑脸。Brad皱起了眉头。  
  
+++  
  
Nate临走前的晚上，Ray领了他们去镇上的酒吧。  
  
“我请客。”Ray说。他给他们各叫了一大杯的啤酒，杯缘上一圈白而浓的泡沫。没多久，Ray就喝醉了，他一双眼睛朦朦胧胧的，整张脸都埋在了Hasser的颈窝里。“我要跳舞，Walt，”他醉醺醺地说，“我要跳舞——我要跳舞。和我跳舞，宝贝！”  
  
Hasser大笑起来。“Person，你这醉鬼。”他亲昵地叫唤，抬手把Ray推开了，又转头和Brad说，“抱歉——他喝醉了。”Brad耸耸肩。他不明白Hasser为什么要和他解释。  
  
酒保又送了一轮酒过来。Brad接过去，再回过头，Ray已经挤到了不远处的舞池里。震耳欲聋的音乐，拥挤的人潮，Ray仰起脸，两条胳膊高高地举过头顶，带着他的衬衫下摆也卷起来，露出他苍白的、瘦削的腰杆。灯光落在他的身上，忽明忽暗的，Brad却能清楚地看见他皮肤上那一圈圈灰黑色的纹身。他收回了视线。  
  
Hasser却看向他。  
  
“他只是喝醉了。”Hasser说。  
  
Brad瞥了他一眼。Hasser用一种奇异的目光打量他，小心翼翼的，像在做一项研究。Brad道：“我知道。”  
  
舞池里换了音乐。鼓点轰隆隆的，震动所有人的耳朵。Brad重新朝舞池里看过去，Ray还在扭，他裸露出的腰和胯像被施了咒法，来回地摇摆，好像条发情的虫子。有人朝他贴过去，一个男人，不算高的个头，红头发，手摆在了Ray的腰上。他的手指长而粗，Ray的皮肤在他掌下汗津津的，开始发红。Ray笑起来，他的头朝后仰，挨住了那男人的肩膀。那男人垂下脸，嘴唇贴在Ray的脸侧，他的手一点点地顺着Ray的腰线往下抚摸、再抚摸——直到快要探进Ray的裤腰——  
  
Ray忽然朝Brad望过来。那双黑亮亮的、狡黠的眼睛。他的嘴唇上都是汗水，衣领间露出他的锁骨和纹身，那个陌生男人的身体紧紧贴在他的背后，腰胯顶住Ray的臀和腿。Ray张开嘴，Brad可以看见他唇齿间粉红色的、湿润的舌头——  
  
他猛地站起来，离开了酒吧。  
  
+++  
  
半夜里，Ray回到了他们的房间。  
  
“你睡了吗？”他问Brad。Brad阖着眼，没有应声。Ray却还是在他旁边坐下来，屁股挨着Brad的枕头，酒气像炮弹一样碾过Brad的身体。Brad想伸手把他按到脸盆里去。  
  
“Walt说我应该和你道歉。”Ray说。  
  
Brad睁开了眼睛。房间里黑漆漆的，角落里的一圈法阵幽幽地发着光。他模糊地想：你应该和Hasser道歉。但他没有说出口。Ray烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
  
“可道什么歉呢？”Ray说，“我做错了什么事儿？我可真搞不懂——也许我天生就这样了。我什么事儿都做不好。我又不是Nate Fick。这世上只有一个Nate Fick。Walt还笑话我。和我说，我得自己把事情想明白。或者来问问你。伙计——Bradley。你听听他放的这屁——所以我做错了什么事儿？我该和你道什么歉？Brad——Brad。你在听吗？你听见我说什么吗？”  
  
他低下了头。他的脸突然就和Brad靠得好近，Brad再一次瞧见了他鼻梁边的那一点雀斑。他想起他们第一次这样近距离地接触，他给Ray的匕首上画法阵，Ray崇拜地望向他，好像Brad是什么神奇动物、或者天使。Brad记得他陡然间加速的心跳，还有他把Ray推开时手心里升高的温度。他就不该到密苏里来。  
  
“Brad。”Ray还在叫他。  
  
Brad抬起手，抓住了Ray的后颈。“闭嘴。”他说。然后他把Ray拉了下来。  
  
他们接吻时，Ray的眼睛还睁着。圆圆的，吃惊的，瞳孔里倒映出Brad的影子。Brad舔他的嘴唇，舔他的舌头，尝到啤酒和彩虹糖的味道。又甜又苦；Brad不想把Ray放开。  
  
“Ray。”他喃喃地说。  
  
Ray往后退开了。


	4. Chapter 4

Brad和Nate订了一大清早的车票。  
  
Ray醒来时，天才蒙蒙亮。Brad弯着腰在整理行李，细细索索的，像下雨时雨打在草地上。Ray拉了被子蒙住脸，片刻又坐起来，T恤皱巴巴地团在他的胸口。Brad看向他，说：“你睡吧。”但Ray还是下了床。  
  
他送了Brad两个人去车站。站台外一辆红白色的大巴车，司机在帮乘客放行李。Ray说：“我就送到这里。”Brad道：“好。”但他没有动。他看向Ray，那双冰蓝色的眼睛，那样的优美、又那样沉默。Nate远远地叫他，指了手上的腕表，Brad冲他点一点头。“再见，Ray。”他和Ray说。他的嘴唇看起来比昨天半夜里的还要红一些。  
  
Ray忽然间就口干舌燥起来。  
  
+++

他们都没有再提起半夜里的那个吻。  
  
Brad到华盛顿以后，给Ray打了两次电话。一次是在下午，Ray在花园里伺候他母亲的花草，他远远地听见铃声，没有去接，再去看，Brad的电话已经转到了语音信箱里，留了一小段话，很短。“我到了学院。”他说，“这里的人很热情……我去参观了他们的图书馆。有几张药剂的配方和你外祖母的很像，我已经抄录下来，如果你想要，我可以传给你。”他顿了顿，片刻说：“好的，先这样吧。晚安。”  
  
他再打来电话，是在半夜，Ray刚入睡，半梦半醒的，按了接听的按钮。“干嘛？”他迷迷糊糊地问。Brad说：“你还没睡？”声音低而哑，也不知道是不是因为信号不好，断断续续的。Ray不耐烦起来，嘟囔说：“原来你也知道现在几点钟？”Brad就笑了。  
  
他笑得很小声。一抽一抽的，像在打嗝。Ray清醒过来，问：“你喝醉了？”Brad立刻否认说：“没有。”随即又沉默下来。Ray握了手机躺在那里，一时不知道该说些什么，只听见电话那头Brad沉重、缓慢的呼吸声。好半晌，Brad说：“我很……我很抱歉，Ray。”然后嘟的一声，挂了电话。  
  
Ray和Walt说起Brad的这两通电话。“莫名其妙的。”他抱怨说。他坐在阳台的藤椅上，天光黯淡，远处的河流奔流不息。Walt看向他，金色的短发在夕阳里明亮又温柔。“你知道，”他说，“如果坐飞机去，从我们这儿到华盛顿也不过两个多小时罢了。”  
  
Ray愣了愣。夜风吹过他耳畔，凉浸浸的。他板起了脸，说：“我要去华盛顿干什么？”一边试图用凶狠的目光叫Walt闭嘴。Walt煞有介事地点点头。  
  
“也是。”他说，“Colbert这会儿说不定已经回圣迭戈去了。”  
  
Ray朝他扔了个枕头。Walt一把接住，大笑了起来。  
  
+++  
  
Ray再见到Brad，是在隔年春天，Brad递了一封信来，说他搬到了海岸市，请Ray去参加乔迁的派对。Ray开了车去，到地方时已经是傍晚，Brad的新居挨着海滩，是座一层高的平房，红瓦、灰墙，房前的空地上停着他的那辆雅马哈。Walt先下了车，房门半开着，有个拉丁裔的男人半蹲在门口抽烟。“嘿，”他和Walt介绍自己，“Antonio Espera。你可以叫我Poke。”  
  
Brad看起来和之前并没什么不同。高高的个子，短到几乎贴着头皮的金发。他站在厨房里和Fick聊天，Ray走进去时，他手里拿了杯啤酒，神色看起来有一点疲惫。“Ray！”Fick笑着和他打招呼。Brad也朝他看了过来。  
  
“Nathaniel Fick。”Ray说。  
  
到十一点时，Ray已有些微醺。他去海滩边坐下来，远处有几个Brad的客人，在一起升了火唱歌。火光淡淡的，星光也淡淡的，涌动的海面像撒了银粉的绸缎。Ray躺了下去。  
  
“你会在这边留多久？”Brad问他。  
  
Ray看过去。Brad站在他附近，距离他大概有五步远，手插在裤子口袋里，脊背挺得笔直。他看上去像一杆标枪，像一道尖刻的魔法，像Ray的一个梦。“不知道，”Ray说，“Walt想在这边玩玩。可能会呆一两个星期吧。”  
  
Brad点点头。他胸前的两颗口子给解开了，露出他奶油白的胸口，锁骨锋利得仿佛两把刀片。“你们打算住哪？”他又问Ray。Ray耸耸肩，说：“Walt订了旅馆。”  
  
“你们可以住在我这里。”Brad说。  
  
Ray看向他。Brad也望过来，他的脸藏在微弱的星光里，眼睛和嘴唇明暗不定。忽然之间，Ray感到有些难以呼吸。  
  
他坐起来，问道：“你有没有和Fick上过床？”  
  
Brad怔住了。好一会，他皱起眉毛，问：“什么？”Ray举起手臂，夸张地叹了口气。  
  
“Clobert，”他说，“你耳朵聋了吗？我问你——你有没有和Fick上过床？”  
  
Brad抿住了嘴唇。“没有。”他回答说。他声音干巴巴的，像沙子在玻璃上滚动。Ray的心跳陡然就快起来。  
  
“那你呢？”Brad又说。Ray道：“我什么？”Brad道：“你有没有和Walt上床？”  
  
Ray像被冒犯到了似的皱起了脸。“Walt？”他难以置信地反问，“Walt？伙计，朋友——他可是我的学生。你觉得我得变态到什么程度——”  
  
Brad半跪下来，揪住了Ray的衣领吻了他。  
  
+++  
  
他们在Brad的床上做爱。  
  
天花板上的法阵微微地闪着光。Ray喘着气，两条腿紧紧地夹住Brad的腰。Brad把他压在身下吻他，舌头探进Ray的嘴，舔他的舌头和牙龈，口水沾湿了两个人的嘴唇。当Brad终于松开他，Ray的唇瓣已变得红肿、湿润，Brad着迷似的看他，吮吻Ray的下巴和脖颈。  
  
“Brad，”Ray低低地呻吟。他脑子里迷瞪瞪的，只知道要叫唤Brad的名字。Brad安抚他，说：“嘘……”他的手指抚摸过Ray的胸口，Ray的纹身、挺立起的乳头，还有他的肚脐和下边稀疏的毛发。他握住了Ray的阴茎，已经完全勃起的肉棒泛着粉色，前液顺着铃口流出来，闪亮亮的。Ray难耐地挺起腰。  
  
“操我，Brad。”Ray恳求他。Brad道：“我会的。”但他磨磨蹭蹭的，吻Ray的乳头，Ray的小腹，Ray的阴茎，不像在做爱，倒仿佛在朝圣。Ray在他的手指下像一团泥，软绵绵、湿淋淋的，他向上挺腰，身体在黯淡的卧室里挣成一张弓。“Brad……”他乞求着，“Brad——Brad……”  
  
Brad把他翻了过去。Ray把脸埋在枕头里，屁股高高地翘起来，餐点似的呈放在Brad手里。Brad俯下身吻他圆圆的屁股，白嫩的臀肉，还有臀缝里隐秘的洞口。Ray的穴干而紧，Brad不得不一遍遍地亲吻它、吮咬它，他的唾液和舌头终于把它撑开，变得湿润，变得邀请，变得放荡。Ray摇起了腰，他的呻吟埋在枕头里，又低又性感。Brad拉起他，让Ray坐到了他的腿上。  
  
Ray的背紧紧地贴住了Brad的胸口。Brad轻咬他的脖颈，Ray颤抖起来，下边的阴茎硬到发痛。“Brad……”他抽噎着说，手往后探，握住了Brad的那根肉棒，又粗又烫，抵着他的臀缝。他抬起屁股，把Brad的肉棒吃了进去。  
  
“Ray！”Brad呻吟出声。他用力地吮吻Ray的肩膀，性器一点点地把Ray的屁股塞满。Ray的屁股又湿又热，紧紧地缠住他的下边，Brad忍不住地往上顶，手也箍住了Ray的腰。Ray摇晃起来，前后左右的，他赤裸的躯干像一叶舟，被Brad干得不住地起伏。他的呻吟也起伏着，带着黏糊糊的尾音，“Brad……”他喘息着，“Brad……用力……那里……对——Brad——好棒……你好棒……”  
  
他的阴茎在他的下腹跟着一起甩来甩去。前液溅在他们的腿上，床单上，枕头上。当Ray终于高潮，他甚至没有去抚弄自己，眼前一片白茫茫的，忽然就射了。Brad还在撞击他，插他的屁股，顶弄他，他的穴又酸又软，条件反射地缩紧，Brad一个没忍住，也射了出来。他的精液打进了Ray的身体深处，温温的，又顺着Brad的抽插流出来。浓白的精液顺着Ray的腿根淌下去，和Ray的精液一起，把两人身下的床单弄得湿透。  
  
Brad把脸埋进了Ray的颈窝里。他的阴茎还留在Ray的体内，他一点也不想拔出来。  
  
+++  
  
他们一块儿去了一次华盛顿的那座猎魔人学院。  
  
校方给他们各自安排了房间。Ray只去他的住处看了一眼，把行李全搬到了Brad的房间里。“你这边更大——我那里连露台都没有。”他宣布说。Brad没作声，直到吃完晚饭，回到房间里，他把Ray按在露台的栏杆边，干了他两次。Ray被干得腰酸腿软，只知道摇着屁股，把脸埋在栏杆里喘息。Brad的精液从他通红的穴口流出去，又湿又黏，夜色里白得夺目。Brad俯下身去吻他，不远处烟花炸响，夜宁静又喧哗。  
  
Fick给Ray安排了一个药剂学“荣誉讲师”的头衔。Walt则去了战士分部进修，学习一些专业的格斗技巧。“也就是一些花拳绣腿，”Ray酸溜溜地说，“我这儿才是真的杀人术。”Brad嗤地笑了。  
  
“连吸血鬼也搞不定的杀人术。”他讽刺说。Ray知道他在说他们第一次相遇——他翻一个白眼，拿手肘顶向Brad的肋骨，被Brad捉住了。  
  
“Ray。”他警告说。但他的声音又轻又缓，一点威慑力都没有。Ray踮起脚尖吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次写肉都有种：总算的感觉。嘻嘻！


End file.
